Obsessed
by deadcanttestify
Summary: AU. Lately Kid felt like somebody is stalking him. What will happen if his best friend Law stays over to scare away the guy?
1. Chapter 1

Usually Kid worked till late at night. He loved his job so much that he didn't mind doing overtime, but lately he went home early. Right now it wasn't even dark outside, and there he was, walking down the street, hurrying to get home. Lately he felt uncomfortable to be outside at night so he started to leave early at work. His heart started to beat faster every time he caught a glimpse of some sort of movement. He kept walking, focusing to keep up his pace, when he noticed something. His footsteps sounded weird, too loud and sometimes they were echoing. He broke out in a cold sweat as he concluded that somebody was following him, trying to match his footsteps. Well, probably someone was following him. The last few weeks he heard these strange footsteps, but always when he turned around, there was nobody there. Maybe he was just paranoid, but there had also been other incidents. Stuff at home wasn't at the right places, like the mug he left at the table was in the kitchen when he came home or the cover on his bed was more neatly than he had left it at the morning. Such incidents occurred more and more frequently but it was still possible that he was imagining things. However, yesterday he received a bouquet. It had been late, already 10pm.

"_Are you freaking nuts? To deliver those stupid flowers at this time?" not that Kid had wanted to go to sleep anytime soon, but he still found it kind of rude to bother him this late. "I'm terribly sorry, sir, but our customer payed the double price so that we will deliver the bouquet at this hour. He wanted to make sure that you were at home." the poor guy had said. He had been visibly scared of Kid and probably just wanted to run away, Kid on the other hand was irritated that a guy would sent him flowers. The pissed red-head had grabbed the flowers and slammed the door shut. "Who the fuck is sending me flowers? Do I look like I want crap like this?" he had thought angrily, searching for a card. All he had found was a little envelope. He had opened and dropped the folwers. Inside the envelope was a picture. Of him sleeping. Somebody had been in his house and made a picture of him while he was fucking sleeping. But what had freaked him out even more was the message on the back of the photo. "We are meant to be together. You will realize that, too." Kids heart had pounded faster and harder and it felt like it was going to burst._

Till then he had tried to convince himself that he was just overreacting, that he was just overworked. Slowly it had sunken in that he was probably not just paranoid, but that he was really stalked. He had felt someones gaze on him lately but couldn't believe it, but now he couldn't ignore his denied assumption anymore. He had a stalker. He sped up and finally reached his house, almost running. He fumbled with his keys and kept missing the keyhole. He glanced behind him, almost expecting somebody standing behind him, when the key finally fitted. He turned it, opened the door and stumbled inside, slamming the door behind him. Quickly he turned around and locked the door. Resting his back against the wall, he slowly slumped down. He felt really exhausted. Cold sweat covered his body. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his irregular, heavy breathing. He sat there nearly a whole hour, one word appearing on his mind again and again. WHY? Why was this happening? Why was someone following him? Why him? And especially, why the hell did he act like such a pussy? Eventually he stood up, his hands shaking slightly. He ignored his growling stomach and went straight to his bedroom. He didn't bother taking of his clothes and just kicked off his boots, before he crawled underneath his blankets. He pulled them over his head and shut out everything around him. He was Eustass fucking Kid and he was not scared. All he needed was a little rest and tomorrow everything will be alright. The next time he will kick that creeps ass.

• • • • • • •

It was loud and uncomfortably hot when Kid entered the bar. He looked around, searching for a well known white, dotted fur hat. He spotted it at a small table at the back of the room. With a few steps he reached the raven, who was already grinning at Kid. "Hey Eustass-ya. Why so late? Had problems applying your make-up?" Law teased, but Kid just sat down, scowling. "Ooh? No comment? That's rare. Maybe your brain is a bit hazy from all the hairspray?" Law continued to mock Kid. "Shut up." the red-head growled, looking threatening at Law. The raven promptly dropped the teasing act and his expression got serious. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice sincere. "Nothing." the ginger replied, averting his gaze. Law kept staring at Kid, who eventually sighted in defeat and turned towards Law. "I don't understand women. First they swoon over you, try everything to get your attention, throw themselves at you and then nothing. They make stupid excuses or even run away when they see me the next time. The longest relationship I had the last years were three dates. I just don't get women." he said frustrated, looking at Law hopefully, as if he wanted the raven to solve his problem. "Well, you're a pretty scary guy, I would also run from you." he said, half smirking. Kid let out a dry laugh "I guess you're right." He frowned and nervously kneaded his hands. Laws grin vanished once again and asked "But there's more, isn't it?" the ginger grimaced and looked at his best friend for a while before he answered. "Well, it probably is just my imagination, but I...I think somebody's following me." Law laughed "First you complain that they run from you and now that they run after you. You really don't know what you want." Kid looked like he seriously considered killing Law right on the spot. "Just forget it" he spat out, causing the raven to look a bit baffled. "You're not kidding? You're really stalked by someone?" he asked concerned. "Yes. Well, maybe. It could be my imagination," after he got these flowers he was sure it was not his imagination, but he didn't feel like talking about that now, "but it really freaks me out. I even started to avoid getting home late. "Is it really that bad?" Law looked skeptical, "It gives me creeps when I just think about going home tonight." Kid looked away, trying to hide how vulnerable he was. "Maybe..." Law gingerly started, reaching out to Kids arm, "Maybe I could go with you tonight, even stay overnight." "I don't need a babysitter, Law" the red-head replied sorely and pulled his arms back, crossing them over his chest. "I know that. It's just that four eyes see more than two." the raven tried to calm Kid. "Yeah, maybe you're right." he mumbled, fidgeting on his chair.

They arrived at Kids house late at night, half-drunk. The red-head had trouble unlocking the door, which caused Law to giggle. When the door finally opened Kid grinned triumphantly. He stepped inside and put the keys on a hook at the wall. "Want something to drink?" he asked, looking back at his friend. "A coffee would be nice right now." Kid nodded and headed for the kitchen, the raven following. "Sooo, I didn't notice anyone on the way here" Law stated. "Well, I said it probably is just my imagination." "Or I just scared him away, because I look a loooot more scary than you" the smaller joked, giggling once again. "Maybe I should just accompany you everywhere, acting as scarecrow." "Whatever" came Kids short and sour reply. "Don't be sulky" Law teased, looking playfully at Kid, but Kid showed him his back as he was making coffee. They both stayed silent for a few moments. When Kid poured the two cups, still not looking at Law, he muttered a short "Thanks." The ravens eyes widened in surprise. "For what?" The red-head turned around, handed Law his cup. "For coming with me." he replied, avoiding to look directly at the raven. "Oh I'm not doing that for free. You have to treat me for a really good meal sometime." Now Kid looked up, smiling, "Of course. Won't cost me much anyway, such a skinny guy like you won't eat very much." they kept talking and teasing each other for another thirty minutes and then went to bed. Kid in his room and Law on his big, black leather couch in the living room.

• • • • • • •

It was 3pm and Kid was sleeping soundly. Long, slender fingers were stroking through his silky, flaming red hair. "Your sleeping face really is beautiful" a low voice groaned. The sound of someone unzipping his pants could be heard in the room. A second hand reached for the throbbing cock, restrained by a pair of black boxers. The tattooed fingers closed around the hot shaft. Law was focused on Kids face, on his regular, deep breaths. He really was glad that he had stolen some narcotics from the hospital and kept it with him for such a situation. He always preferred to be prepared for anything than regretting missing a chance later. They needed half an hour to show some effect, but then Kid was almost to tired to go to his room on his own and now he definitely wouldn't wake up, no matter what Law would do. He knelt down beside his face and softly brushed his cheeks with his fingertips, while slowly stroking up and down his member. He leaned forward, burying his face in the thick hair and taking a deep breath. He could smell shampoo, but most of all he smelled Kid. Just his scent, the scent he loved so much. He placed gentle kisses on his face and trailed down his neck. He adored this perfect body before him. He wanted to devour it but contented himself with just touching him a little while he was sleeping. At least for now. He loved him. He smelled and tasted him, licking his neck up and down, while he started to pump harder and faster. He panted heavily by now, thrusting into his hand one last time and came on the floor, underneath Kids bed. He rested his forehead on the bed, right under the others chin, stroking Kids naked upper body with his slim hand. "I love you Kid." he whispered, gently stroking his hair. "It feels so lonely every time you're not with me. I can't breath and my chest clenches. I love you so much that it almost hurts. Nobody will ever love you as much as I do." He leaned forward and kissed Kids still painted lips. He smiled brightly, his eyes sparkling, "You know, it kind of made me happy that you felt my presence, that you felt me near you when I was following you. It shows we are simply meant for each other. You will also realize that. Soon you will. You have to, otherwise..." his eyes widened a little and his smile cracked, giving him a maniac look.

"I must have drunken more than I thought" Kid said as he walked into the kitchen, scratching his stomach. Law raised an eyebrow questioningly and handed him a cup full of hot, steaming coffee. "I slept like a log. God, how late is it? Couldn't you have woken me?" "It's noon and you should have said so if you wanted to be woken. I would have kissed you awake instantly, my sleeping beauty." The red-head looked bewildered. "Gross. I'm far too sleepy for you're crap." Kid stated, sitting down at the table. "Even as a sulking princess you're cute" Law replied, smiling brightly at his friend. The ginger grunted to show his disapproval to Laws choice of words, but didn't say anything else. The smaller was glad he dropped the topic as he was at fault that Kid slept so long.

• • • • • • •

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying his wet, raven hair. He was very excited because he would meet Kid tonight. They agreed to meet at their usual bar. He walked into his bedroom and sat down on the bed, reaching for a piece of black fabric laying on the covers. Bringing it to his nose, he buried his face in the fabric and took a deep breath. Immediately his member came to life as he smelled the arousing scent of his soulmate. He had stolen it from a pile of laundry when he was in Kids room last week. He grabbed his shaft and imagined it being his hands moving up and down. One of his hands slowly moved over his abdomen and moved upwards towards his chest softly caressing his skin. He reached his nipples and started to circle the left one till it stood erect. He pinched and twisted it what elicited a soft moan. He could almost feel Kid beside him as he inhaled his smell. He had masturbated like that countless times since he got Kids boxers. He applied more and more pressure and moved faster, till he released his load, "Aah...mmh..Kid" he moaned while he arched his back. He fell back on the bed and was breathing heavily. He heard his phone vibrating on the nightstand and picked it up. "Hey, Eustass-ya. I'm getting ready for tonight right now." Law cheerfully greeted Kid. "Well, um... about tonight, I've got a date. I met this cute chick at work today and she's totally my type. So we can't meet today, sorry." Laws mind was blank, his mouth went dry. "No problem. We can meet some other time." he said toneless. "Thanks, I'm gonna call you. Wish me good luck." "Yeah, good luck." he answered mechanically and hung up. He just lay there, staring at the ceiling, unable to to give in to one of the many emotions raging inside of him. He was so mad and disappointed that he canceled their plans, he was so sad and hurt to be put behind a stupid bitch. His eyes got teary till his rage took over. He was furious. How could that bitch dare to lay hands on what was his. He stood up and got dressed.

• • • • • • •

The girls name was Stacy Langdon. She was a bimbo at Kids workplace and now she dared to throw herself at him. This filthy slut was not worthy to be by his side. He endured it as long as it was sex. Once. A one-night stand was no threat, but that worthless piece of shit is going on a date with him for a second time. She's wearing a cheap, much too short red dress. This girl has no class at all. She doesn't fit him the least, not like he does. His blood was boiling because Kid had his arm around her waist. He was furious because he smiled down at her and laughed about her stupid joke. It wasn't even funny and Law knew his friend inside out and was sure that he also didn't find it funny. They turned the corner and he quickened his pace to not lose them. When he reached the corner he stopped and carefully glanced around. He saw them entering a high class restaurant. He knew it was exquisite because he had shown it to Kid. They were here to celebrate his promotion to the head physician of the surgical ward. And now this woman had tainted this place and Laws precious memory. He went across the streets and hid in a dark alley. From here he could perfectly observe the restaurant. He saw this fucking whore trough the window, but Kid was out of his sight. It was disgusting. The way she ate, laughed and tried to flirt with Kid. This nasty tramp could never be with him. She never would, he's going to ensure that.

She had stayed the night at Kids house, slept in his bed and he hated her for it with heart and soul. Why couldn't he be in her place. For a short moment Laws thoughts trailed of. He saw himself going on a date with Kid, sharing a dessert, he saw them taking a long walk home just to rip each others clothes off. When the front door opened he snapped out of it. Kid was wearing his fur coat and looked gorgeous. The bitch was wearing his bathrobe. He kissed her and left. Probably to get some breakfast, because he usually never had a lot of food at home. Law waited another five minutes and then came out of hiding and headed straight for Kids door and opened it. He had secretly made a spare key. As he closed the door he could hear this annoying squeaky voice from the kitchen, "You're already back, sweety?" Sweety? God she couldn't be serious. Nobody in his right mind would call Kid sweety, beside if he wanted to drive him mad. She knew fucking nothing about his beloved Kid, yet she was in the place that belonged to him. But if he couldn't have him then nobody could. "No, your _sweety_ isn't here" he replied threatening low. "and neither will you when he's back."

Law knew he had just half an hour till Kid would come back so he had to hurry. He reached for his phone and went through his contacts till he reached the name he was looking for. Luigis pizza. It was a crappy restaurant so nobody would ever call this number even if someone would take his phone. Therefore it was the perfect disguise for Capone Bege. The leader of the Firetank family, a big mafia syndicate. Law occasionally helped them out when members got seriously wounded and they couldn't treat it themselves or needed special medicine he could steel from the hospital. In return he got help to rid himself off these whores swarming around his beloved. It just rang the second time as someone picked up. "Is it already time again?" a man asked. "Yes. I require your assistance, Bege-ya. Could you send someone over immediately? I don't have much time." Law requested. "Is she at least pretty? I don't want to burden my men with an ugly bitch." Law looked over the women before him. She was bound and gagged. Tears were streaming down her cheeks leaving black trails as the mascara was obviously not waterproof. "Well, I guess she has nice tits." the man at the other end of the phone laughed. "I'll send some of the younger ones. You always have to keep the youngsters busy and entertained." "Whatever" Law replied and hung up. Bege must have people everywhere in this goddamned city, Law thought, as it took just seven minutes till the doorbell rang. Three really mean looking guys entered the house and Law lead them into the living room where the girl was. He had already set up the camera. He looked over the three men and was satisfied with them. They looked rather violent and disgusted him, and if they disgusted him the girl must freak out about them. "Do what you want with her, but do it fast. In 10 minutes we have to go." The men just started grinning at each other and were already unzipping their pants when Law left for the kitchen. He looked out the window and couldn't suppress an evil grin as he heard her cries and screaming. She deserved this.

The men left and Law stored the camera away. The woman just lay there, crying, covering herself with the bathrobe that was now covered in sweat and sperm. He knelt down next to her and she backed away. "You look pretty like that" he said with a genuinely amused voice. "And if you ever go out with Kid again, get to close to him or tell anybody about what just happened, then I will upload this to the internet, so that the whole world can see how pretty you can look." She looked up at Law, her eyes widened in fear. She was trembling as Law moved again. He stood up and his voice, cold as ice, seemed to pierce right through her. "Dress and get lost. Kids coming home soon." She stumbled upstairs to dress herself.

Law was back at his hiding spot and observed how Kid came home. He smiled as he walked the last steps towards his door. The raven felt an overwhelming sadness clenching his heart. Kid looked so happy and know he comes home to find his house empty. He would never let him down like that. That shows just one more time that this woman was not worthy of him. He would never disappoint him like that, no matter what somebody would do to him.

• • • • • • •

Law was yawning and the dark circles under his eyes were worse than ever. The nurse he was talking to had to repeat herself twice before he really understood what she said. He couldn't sleep because he was always worrying about Kid. Since he rescued him from this bitch two weeks have passed. And he didn't see the red-head during this whole time. Well, he saw him, but just from a distance, making pictures and quietly watching over him. He didn't take it easy that this unfaithful woman left him. When Law suggested to meet he always made excuses. After the raven had stared at the same sheet of paper for ten minutes and had no idea what he was reading because his thoughts always trailed off to Kid, he decided he had to do something. He would visit Kid at home without asking beforehand so the red-head couldn't turn him down.

When Kid opened the door he looked much better than the past days. Law was really positively surprised but attributed it to his presents. As long as he was beside Kid it would always cheer him up. He felt great satisfaction that he had such a strong influence on him. After he entered the house they went into the kitchen. "What brings you here? Want something to drink?" Kid asked. "Coffee, please. I was kinda worried about you. I haven't heard anything from you the past days." "Well, I was kinda down because I got ditched again, but I'm ok now." "That's good" Law stated, he was really glad that he could cheer Kid up. "I'm going to wait in the living room" the raven said as he left the kitchen.

Kid entered the room with Laws coffee in his hands. He turned towards the raven but could just see his back. "Ah, this." Kid said gesturing towards his laptop on the couch table. Law didn't react and kept staring at the screen. He looked at Kids profile picture in disbelieve. He had various messages from countless women. But why was Kid even registered at a dating website? His question was answered immediately, "I thought I'd try it. You know, I was really depressed when I was dumped. Again. But the women on this website love me. Even if I get dumped again and again there will always be more. It might take some time but I'm sure I will find someone who will stay with me. Although I don't know why they dump me in the first place." _Will find someone who will stay with you? I will stay with you! Always! Why is that not enough? Why doesn't he give up? _Law could have cried. He wanted to scream all his frustration at Kid, but he couldn't. Instead he just turned around, started to head towards the door and barely managed to mumble a few words. "Sorry...got a call...big accident...have to work." "Oh, well I guess it can't be helped. See you." Kid replied, but the last words didn't reach the ravens ears as he was already gone.

As the door closed behind him, tears started to stream down his cheeks. He almost ran down the street and turned around a corner, collapsing on the spot. He sunk to the ground and was shaking from hard sobs. He cried his heart out while people passed by him and whispered to each other. But he didn't care, the world could have ended for all he cared. He just couldn't take it anymore.

• • • • • • •

Law stepped out of the hospital, gazing at the gray sky and sighed. It perfectly matched his mood. Eight days ago he had run away from Kid. He went towards the parking lot as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He looked at the screen. Killer. "Hello, Kil.." but Law got interrupted immediately. "Have you seen Kid these past few days?" "Well, last Saturday we talked on the phone but other than that I haven't heard from him. Why? Did something happen?" "So you also haven't heard from him. God, since Monday nobody... where is he? What should I do..." Killer kept mumbling stuff but Law couldn't understand half of it. "Killer! What the hell happened?" his voice was a bit higher than usual. "Kid disappeared! He texted me Monday morning he would be a little late but since then nobody has seen him, and he didn't even contact you, so something must have happened to him, and he doesn't pick up his phone, and when I went to his house nobody opened. I just don't know what.." "Killer! Calm down. We're meeting at the police station. I should be therein 10 minutes." Laws voice was calm, but he broke out in a cold sweat "Police? You think it's that bad?" know Killer sounded rather unsure compared to his totally panicked voice from before. Law was already running towards his car as he answered "Yes, his missing for four days, for gods sake!"

Killer arrived even before Law. They skipped the greeting and went right inside the station. After some seemingly endless waiting they got to talk to someone to file a missing person's report. The man was muscular, had white hair, reeked of smoke and had a stern look. He introduced himself as Captain Smoker. "So, who is missing?" "Eustass Kid. Nobody has heard from him since Monday morning." Killer promptly told him. Law didn't really talk since he arrived at the police station and looked rather pale. "And it's not possible that he just needed a timeout and just went off somewhere?" Smoker asked. "He wouldn't do that. Not without telling anybody. Something bad must have happened... I don't know...maybe he was kidnapped or worse." "Please, you have to find him." Law begged. His voice was weak and even shaking a bit. "Ok, we'll investigate, do you have any idea if somebody wanted him to be gone or has a reason to kidnap him?" Law and Killer looked at each other and then back at Smoker, "Well, he gets in a lot of fights, maybe one of them didn't take his beating so good." Killer answered.

After everything was done they exited the building, but both of them didn't want to go home so they went to a bar. Both of them went straight to ordering strong liquor. Law already downed his second scotch when Killer finished his rum. "Shit!" Killer muttered. Law looked up from his empty glass to look at him. He could see that his jaw was clenched although it was covered by a bandana. His knuckles were white because of the tight grip around his glass. When the blond noticed that he was watched he looked back at Law and saw concern written on his face. Killer exhaled heavily and lowered his head again. "It's just... I'm just scared. Something must have happened, he wouldn't just disappear." his voice broke at the last words. "I know." the raven muttered. He no longer could look at his friend, couldn't bear to see him so desperate. They sat there for hours, drinking to much liquor and didn't speak. They both were busy thinking about their worries. Although Laws concerns were slightly different than Killers.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid felt himself slowly gaining consciousness. His eyelids were heavy, his back hurt. He wanted to roll his shoulders to lessen the ache but couldn't. Confused he finally opened his eyes and saw nothing. He was surrounded by complete darkness. His heart started to race as he slowly processed the situation he was in. He sat on a soft surface, back against the wall and completely naked. Again he tried to move his arms but realized that his hands 7were bound over his head. From the clanking sound when he moved his hands he guessed that it were metal chains. He broke out in a cold sweat and his panic increased. He frantically moved his head, desperate to recognize anything, to search for a way out. But he couldn't see anything and the only sound were the rustling of the fabric beneath him and the rattling of his chains. It was terrifying. There was n movement in the air and it was so quiet that he could swear he heard his heartbeat. His nudity caused him to feel even more vulnerable. "Hello? Who ever brought me here come out and fight me! Take these fucking chains of and fight like a real man! What the fuck do you even want? You son of a bitch show your fucking ugly face!" he kept to ramp for another fifteen minutes and then gave up. He didn't know where he was, why he was chained, why he was naked and why the fuck he was taken here. Who would want to kidnap him? The last thing he remembered was that Law came by unexpectedly. He had looked anxious but didn't really say why. They had drunk coffee and he had tried to get the raven to talk. His blood ran cold when a realization hit him. When he got kidnapped while Law was there, what happened to him? He felt overwhelming fear fill his whole being. He started to scream at the top of his lungs "What the fuck did you do to Law? Answer me you little shit. You motherfucking asshole. I swear if you did anything to him I'm gonna rip your heart out. You hear me?"

Law sat in front of a screen at his kitchen table. The night vision camera showed him that his beloved Kid slowly regained consciousness. He tried to move his arms and then raised his head and opened his eyes, looking around the room confused. The raven was anxious about the reaction he would receive from the red-head about his little relocation, but that quickly faded when he heard Kids screaming. He was concerned about him. One of the first things after he woke up, chained to a wall in a foreign room was the well-being of Law. His heart beat faster and a warm started to spread in his chest. He couldn't wait any longer. He closed the program to observe Kids new rooms and walked towards the living room. He walked to his couch and knelt down. He reached between the two seat cushions and opened a latch. He then lifted the right cushion and a hatch hidden underneath it. From the floor reached a ladder downwards. Law hasty climbed down and closed the hatch behind him. Down at the ground he reached a small chamber. If he lifted his arms he would nearly touch the walls on both sides. It was barely lit by a single light bulb. Law turned around and raised his hand. It was sweaty and shaking a little from anticipation and nervousness. He tipped a code into a key panel next to an heavy steel door and it unlocked. He pressed the handle and gradually opened the door.

Kid heard a click and raised his head in that direction. Very slowly the door started to open and a few ray of light fell into the room. From the crack a hand reached inside and pressed the light switch. Suddenly blinded by the light Kid averted his eyes. After a short moment he started to raise his head again and opened his eyes just enough so that he could discern his surroundings. He gasped and his eyes went wide when he saw the figure in the doorway. Law. He felt a wave of relief wash over him as he saw his best friend standing there. He was alright and seemed unhurt. And he didn't look chained either. They could escape, no, they definitely would escape.

"Law!" the red-head nearly screamed. Relief could clearly be heard in his voice. Warily Law took a few steps towards Kid and let the door fall close behind him. A click could be heard once again. "Oh shit, did that fucking door just lock again?" panic crept back to Kid as he stared at the door. When Law took another step towards him he looked back at the raven, his gaze softening. "Is everything alright? Did that bastard do something to you? Do you know where we are or who brought us here?" Law took another step. "Law?", but the raven didn't answer and just continued to walk towards the bed. He sat down at the edge and laid a hand on Kids knee, stroking it softly. Slowly he looked away from Kids legs and moved his gaze upwards over his strong thighs to his crotch, were it lingered for a while and then continued to travel aver the defined abs, the toned chest and finally reached his pale face. His eyes were glazed and he breathed a bit heavier than before.

This whole situation was frightening but Laws behavior freaked him out even more. Never had he seen the surgeon behave so strange. If he didn't know it better he would say he was ogling him. And what was with that hand on his knee?! "Law, stop that shit! Can you open the chains, then we can try to leave from here before the freak comes back." Law tilted his head slightly and looked at Kid sympathetically. "What the fuck is wrong with you?You really freak me out!"

It was ok that Kid was confused and even if he was angry. He will get used to it, after all he is meant to be with him, although he doesn't realize it yet. Law crawled forward and knelt down, Kids thighs between his legs. Slowly he lowered himself and sat down, straddling him, till he was on eye level. He reached up with his right hand to caress the soft cheek and shivered. "What the fuck Law? Are you nuts? Cut it out already!" Kid was all too aware that he was still naked as Law sat down on him. Why was he even acting like that? "I was so happy when you were concerned about me. I just couldn't wait any longer and had to come down to you." Law almost whispered. Wait, what? Slowly a horribly terrifying realization dawned at Kid. "Why are you not chained?" his voice was shaking. Laws finger slid down over his jaw and to his neck, stroking gently over the pale skin. "Answer me!" he panicked more and more. Laws second hand started to explore his chest, trailing along his collar bones and stroking over a nipple. "If you don't stop right now, I'm going to rip your head of." he tried to keep his voice low and threatening. "I was afraid you would react so aversive." his lips were right next to Kids ear. The latter could feel his hot breath and he became goosebumps all over his body. Out of excitement, disgust or fear he didn't know. "Good that I plan ahead and chained you to the wall."

"No" it was barely a whisper and full of disbelieve, if not for the closeness Law wouldn't have heard it. He licked the shell of his ear and Kid snapped out of his daze. "No!" he repeated, this time much louder but still with a desperate undertone. "Law, fucking stop kidding. That's not funny!" this is a joke, just a joke and any moment Law will start laughing and will make fun of him. It just had to be a joke. "You never learned. You always went to those bitches instead of me, always choosing them over me" his voice was dangerous and bitter, but softened when he continued "I'm sorry that I had to resort to kidnapping you, but you just never learned." he softly nipped at Kids neck and licked his way downwards, leaving tender kisses along the way. "And now you're finally mine. Mine alone. Forever." Kid shivered. His heart raced so fast that it was likely to explode any minute and his brain tried desperately to find an other explanation for this whole situation. He couldn't even believe it was a joke anymore. Laws voice in the last statement left no room to misconceptions. The possessiveness in his tone, it freaked him out. He had to get away, fast, and although he had never seen Law like this, he just knew that Law would never let him go.

Law felt Kid struggle underneath him as he lightly bit down on his collar bone. Oh, how he loved these perfectly shaped bones under that smooth, pale skin. He let the red-head continue his attempts in freeing himself, he knew he couldn't get anywhere. Kid couldn't move his legs because Law sat down on them and didn't budge an inch, and of course his hands were still restrained. After his wrists started to feel sore he finally gave up. He wouldn't get anywhere with this. He just hoped would get enough already and leave him alone, but he knew that wouldn't happen when he felt fingers softly stroking over his imp flesh. He had to hold back a gasp as Law continued teasing his member. Law gently closed his hand around the shaft and started to stroke up and down. To his utter horror Kid felt himself hardening. Why the fuck did his body have to betray him at a time like this? He really didn't want that, but still his body reacted. He felt Law smirk against his skin as he moved downwards and licked around a nipple and started sucking it. "You fucking bastard." Kid didn't manage to say more as Law bit down on the nipple. Against his will he groaned.

Law shivered. "Mmm, what delicious sounds you can make" he licked the nipple apologetically and moved to his twin. Kid bit his lip to prevent himself from making any more sounds. The raven bit and licked his way down to his navel and licked playfully around it. His hand never ceased stroking the now fully erect member, although in a very slow pace.

This whole situation is so fucking surreal. He was apparently kidnapped, by his best friend, who was now jerking him off. But god, it felt so good. He really didn't want this. He didn't want this at all, but his body reacted and the more aroused he got the less his brain functioned. He felt the pleasure, slowly but steadily building, but it wasn't enough. Th stimulation was too less. If not for his pride he would have thrust into Laws hand by now to get the much needed friction. But he wouldn't give in, he wouldn't surrender to the pleasure and to the Law before him. That was not his best friend, not the aloof and ever calm man he grew fond of. This Law seemed so... unstable. He was so aggressive, so demanding. If not for the trademark tattoos, that were exposed on his forearm and fingers, he would've believed that this was not him.

After he thoroughly caressed Kids abdomen with kissing, nibbling and stroking he darted his tongue out and liked at the head of the throbbing cock. He collected the precum on the tip of his tongue and moaned. "You taste so much better than I imagined." he whispered, voice already hoarse.

Kids mind went blank for a split second. This teasing bastard almost made him moan. But he wouldn't give in. Never. Law licked around the head and then swallowed the tip. Kid grit his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back. The heat enveloping his member was too much. When the raven lowered his head more, till Kid was buried completely inside his mouth, he swallowed around the cock. At that moment the red-head lost control and groaned loudly.

Animated by Kids response Law started to bob his head up and down, sucking hard on the hot flesh. The taller man was too far gone to care about the sounds he made. He groaned and moaned shamelessly, motivating Law more and more, still he kept his incredibly slow pace, driving the red-head nuts.

Kids fingers tangled in black hair and he tried to urge the raven to go faster, but the tanned man didn't budge. It drove him crazy. The stimulation was so much, so strong, still not enough to make him come. It was pure pleasure as well as torment and it went on for what seemed like all eternity.

When Law felt the grip tighten more and more he knew Kid was close. He withdrew completely, earning him a whimper from Kid. "Don't stop" he whined Thoughts about his pride, this whole thing about Law kidnapping him, never crossed his mind. "If I knew it was that easy to make you whine and beg for me I would have done that so much sooner" Law practically purred.

He leaned back and slowly pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his slender upper body and tanned skin. He discarded his shirt and moved his tattooed finger to his jeans. He stood up, bringing his crotch nearly at eye level with Kid. He slowly pulled his pants and boxers down. His erection almost hit Kid in the face. Law grasped his shaft and released a needy moan. In that moment everything clicked into place.

Law was as horny as he, involuntarily, was. Of course he would want to fuck. His eyes widened and he tried to move away, but was once again stopped by the chain. "NO! You're not sticking that up my ass. Definitely not!" He wanted to sound threatening, at least confident and speak in a matter of fact way, but it came out as a plea.

Law sat down again, right above Kids knees. He leaned forward, caressing the panicking red-heads cheek and whispering in his ear comfortingly, "You don't have to worry. Your perfect ass is save from me." Kid was confused. If Law wanted to fuck him, and with that boner he obviously wanted that, then how could he not worry about his ass. The raven reached for his pants and pulled a small bottle from the pocket. He coated his fingers with the loop and raised his ass, resting his forehead on Kids shoulder. He reached behind him and placed his fingers at his entrance.

He pushed the first digit inside and hissed. He slowly moved his finger in and out, bending it occasionally. When he hit his prostate he shivered, moaning loudly. He added his second finger, scissoring them. He made sure to always hit his prostate and he soon whimpered more often than moaned. It was so good, yet not enough and still e had to prepare. Quickly he added the third finger, biting down on Kids shoulder.

He was not gay. He was definitely NOT gay. But damn, Law looked sexy how he prepared himself for him. And the sounds he was making. Every time he moaned shivers ran down the gingers spine. He was so painfully hard that he desperately hoped Law would hurry up. And the raven seemed to do just that. After he had added the third finger he pushed them in and out a few times, but know he had straightened himself and was looking at Kid with lust-filled eyes.

Kid was not gay and he never wanted t sleep with Law. But it was happening if he wanted or not so he could just enjoy it. He locked his half-lidded eyes with Laws, biting his lip in anticipation. The raven grabbed Kids shoulders and slowly impaled himself on the big and hot cock.

"Ghn...damn you're tight." Kid had to grit his teeth to not groan. He stared at his cock disappearing inside the ravens ass, unable to look away. Law on the other hand released a long and low moan, as he lowered himself more and more till he sat in Kids lap. He kept still and let himself adjust. It felt so good to be finally connected to Kid, to be one with the one he loves more than his life. He experimentally rolled his hip and, as the pain stayed away, started to raise again.

He moved higher, till just the head was still inside of him and the he dropped down. In the process he hit his prostate with such force that he screamed. He dug his nails in Kids shoulders, leaving red marks. The red-head threw his had back, banging it against the wall, and tried to muffle a low groan. The sensation was overwhelming and he could have come then and there. But he was still Eustass fucking Kid and wouldn't come just from that like a little virgin, that would be too humiliating.

While the ginger still tried to regain his senses, Law already moved again. He would always move as far up as possible and slammed down, increasing his pace steadily. Kid tried to set his mind on other things to last longer, but his efforts where futile.

Laws moaning was more and more replaced by cries and screams. He slammed himself down one last time, hitting his sweet spot with full force, and released over his and Kids stomach. When Law came and the walls around the red-heads shaft tightened he followed the other over the edge and came inside of him.

Both needed some time to get down from their high. Law calmed down first ant gently stroked Kids hair. "Get the fuck off me!" his voice was threatening. The raven felt a pang of guilt and ear of what was going to come. He climbed down from Kid, never looking at his face. He moved back a bit and braced himself for the furious eyes he was going to see. He raised his head and was hit totally unprepared. In contrary to his threatening low voice Kid didn't look mad. His face showed betrayal. He felt betrayed by one of the people he trusted the most. He was deprived of his freedom and abused by his best friend he thought he knew better than anyone else. He was so weak. So incredibly vulnerable, he couldn't bear it. He felt his throat tighten and eyes watering. He wanted to scream at Law, but he didn't even know what he could say anymore.

His eyes went wide. He was instantly hit with so much guilt and regret. He shouldn't have done that. At least not so soon. He wanted to hold the other, to comfort him, but he knew fully well that he was the cause of this. That he was at fault that his strong and proud Kid was on the verge of tears.

He hurriedly collected his clothes and opened the door. Before he closed it completely behind him he stopped. "I'm sorry" was all he managed to utter, hiss voice breaking as he already struggled not to cry.

He would make it up to him. He couldn't let Kid go, he certainly would abandon him after what he had done. But he would make sure that Kid would have everything he wanted as long as he was here, with him. He was sure he could make his beloved happy. Law would give him everything he would need and Kid would get used to his new situation, soon understanding that they were meant for each other.

Appeased by his reasoning he made up his determination to show Kid that this was for the best.

* * *

**AN: ****Originally I planned to write more, but somehow I lost interest in this story. So I uploaded what I had already written and marked the story as completed. It's not the ending I was planning for, but I can live with it. Maybe I'll finish it someday but right now I really don't feel like it. Sorry :/**

**I hope you still enjoyed it and thank you very, very much for reading.**


End file.
